Generally, a cleaner is an apparatus in which air containing dirt on a surface to be cleaned is sucked, and the dirt is separated and collected from the air, and the cleaned air is discharged to an outside of a main body.
The cleaner is classified into a canister type in which a main body and a suction nozzle are separated and then connected with each other through a predetermined tube, and an up-right type in which the main body and the suction nozzle are formed as one body according to a type thereof.
The cleaner includes a driving unit which generates a suction force, a suction unit which sucks air on a surface to be cleaned using a suction force of the driving unit, and a dust collecting device which separates and collects dust from the air sucked by the suction unit and discharges the cleaned air.
Among dust collecting devices, a cyclone dust collecting device is a device which separates the dust in the sucked air using a centrifugal force. The cyclone dust collecting device may be semi-permanently used, and is sanitary and convenient, compared with a dust bag type dust collecting device, and thus used widely.
The cyclone dust collecting device may be used in various types such as the canister type, the up-right type, and a handy type, regardless of a shape or a kind of the cleaner.
The cyclone dust collecting device may include at least one cyclone. The at least one cyclone separates the dust from the air introduced into the cyclone dust collecting device using the centrifugal force. The cyclone generates a rotating air current therein, separates the dust from the air, moves the air from which the dust is separated to an outlet or another cyclone, and then secondarily separates the dust.
The cyclone dust collecting device is formed so that one side thereof is opened and closed to discharge the separated dust to an outside. At this time, an area to be opened and closed is sealed to maintain the suction force in the dust collecting device and also to prevent the dust from leaking to an outside. When a sealing member applied to the cyclone dust collecting device has an excellent sealing effect, the suction force in the dust collecting device is maintained and a leakage of the dust is reduced, but it is difficult to open and close the dust collecting device. On the other hand, when the sealing member is provided to easily open and close the dust collecting device, the dust may leak due to an external shock or the like.